Roses and cats
by caden.goff
Summary: When Ruby Rose meets Blake Belladonna she can't get her out of her head. When Blake attends Beacon High she is shocked to say the lest yet her brother tells her to "Have some fun get with someone" what can go wrong Blackrose
1. Chapter 1

AN okay new story

Ruby POV

"Ruby get up," Yang said to her sister.

"Yang I'm up," I say.

"Yang shes up now I need to get Wolf off his lazy ass or whatever," my other older sister Rouge Rose told Yang. Well Yang Xaio Long is actually my fathers daughter he married my mom and two years later I come along but Rouge Rose and Wolf Shinigami my brother came from something that my mom would not talk about but Rouge is half Wolf faunus yet Wolf is full Wolf faunus.

"Aw come on Rouge," Yang complains.

"What the heck ," I hear Wolf ask us?

"Well mom told us to get you guys up and get ready for our last three days of summer before school we're going camping," Yang tells us.

"Well get packing," Rouge tells us.

"Wolf can you help me with something," Rouge asks?

"What do you need," Wolf replies to Rouge.

"Well while your getting ready they said to 'make sure Wolf tells his girlfriend' and can you help me get my things to the car," Rouge asks?

"Okay well Yang can help me pack," I say knowing whats coming.

"Well dear sister Rouge unlike your sister who has black and blood red hair and me who has black hair with sliver streaks you can tell me what color your going to dye your hair plus you are just telling me to take your dye to the car no way," Wolf replies.

"Wolf but I just want to have more than one color in my hair," Rouge starts to say.

"Rouge quit Wolf maybe she just wants more than black," Yang says.

"Whatever," Wolf says then he's gone.

"Wow now I'll help you Ruby," Yang says.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang POV

"Wolf are we there yet," Ruby asks Wolf?

"No quit asking," Wolf says.

"Guys quit arguring," Summer says to them.

"Hey Ruby," Rouge says.

"Yeah," Ruby says back.

"If Wolf still had his wolf ears they would twitch," Rouge says. Wolf just looks at her and growls. Wolf is missing his ears and tail from a fight but the worst part is they blinded him in the left eye with a knife. "Okay you made your point," Rouge says hands up.

"Hey Rubes," I said.

"Yes Yang," Ruby said.

"We're here," I say.

"Finally," she exclaims and runs off. Rouge, Wolf, and I play rock, paper, sicssors to see who will track her down, I chose Rock, Wolf and Rouge chose paper.

"Get going Yang," Wolfs says.

"Ruby where are you?" I say.

"..."

"Okay you better _punic_," I say.

"Boo bad pun Yang," Ruby says. I walk over and grab her and put her in a head lock.

"Come on back to camp," I say.

"Found you did she," Taiyang says.

"Hey Wolf ya doing anything?" I ask.

"No," comes his reply.

"Then go see if you can find anyone we might know," I say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf POV

No one I know is here. Well maybe I should think about school coming up . Ruby got most of her classes with Yang so she should be fine. I just hope she doesn't have any classes with Weiss Schnee. I don't get Weiss' problem, she is just a bitch. Then there is our friends, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Neo, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, and Penny. Then our enemies Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald, Junior, Militiades and Melaine Malachite, Cardin Winchester, Russel Thursh, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing. Then I would not count Weiss as an enemy yet.

"Ugh," I say as I walk into a tree branch.

"Need help," I hear a girl's voice. I see her she has a bow on her head.

"From a fellow faunus sure," I say.

"You're not a faunus," I hear her say.

"Uh my ears and tail are just cut off and my left eye is blinded," I say. She looks at me and shighs and helps me up.

"Your name," She says.

"Wolf, yours," I say.

"Blake Belladonna," Blake says.

"Well you said your last name so might as well say mine Shinigami," I say.

"Your last name means god of death," She says shocked.

"Yep," I say.

"Blake who is this?" a bull faunus asks.

"Wolf what do you want Adam?" Blake asks.

"Mom said to get ready for dinner," Adam says and leaves.

"See ya," she says to me.

"Alright I gotta go to my family," I say. Maybe I could introduce her to Ruby later. She seems friendly enough.

"Hey Wolf find anyone you know?" Ruby calls out.

"Nah but I made a new friend," I say back.

"Really?" she asks. Part of the reason she asked that is she doesn't have many friends. She was like me and prefers video games not that I'm complaining she is pretty good at most of them.

"Yeah her names Blake later i'll take you with me to meet her," I tell her.

"Yo Wolf find anyone?" Yang asks me.

"No but I made a new friend," I say.

"What?" Rouge asks.

" Yeah I made a new friend," I say.

"What's her name?" Yang says.

"Blake Belladonna," I say smirking.

"She pretty?" Ruby asks. I sorta forgot to mention that Ruby is gay. She was worried about what I would say but I didn't really care if anything I blame Yang whenever Ruby would have nightmares she would go to Yang. Well yeah i'm the only non gay kid in the family. Rouge and Yang both of them are gay like Ruby. Rouge did have her eyes on my girlfriend Neo. Well I don't blame her but if anything I think they might end up together this year. I don't mind there is a **HOT **Fox faunus in my grade.

"Earth to Wolf," Rouge says to me.

"Yeah shes Hot," I say to Ruby.

AN think I might do another chapter later don't know.


End file.
